1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an ejecting device for an image pick up apparatus, which performs an operation for receiving a portable recording medium unit within a recording medium receptacle portion in the image pick up apparatus and an operation for removing the portable recording medium received in the recording medium receptacle portion.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical image pick up apparatus includes a video cassette which has a magnetic tape as a recording medium for recording an image signal obtained through an image pick up portion and for recording an audio signal obtained through a microphone. The magnetic tape is wound around a reel. Among a variety of image pick up apparatuses, there are some image pick up apparatuses in which recording medium receptacle portions are provided. In the recording medium receptacle portion is an ejecting device for appropriately positioning the video cassette relative to a recording head for recording the image signal on the magnetic tape of the video cassette and for ejecting the video cassette received within the recording medium receptacle portion. In the image pick up apparatus called as a business use television video camera, there has been proposed a portable recording medium unit called as a disk pack in which a magnetic disk is used as the recording medium in place of the video cassette, a recording and reproducing head portion for recording the image signal as an image pick up data and reproducing the recorded image pick up data, and a control portion for controlling rotational driving of the magnetic disk, all housed within a protective cover. At the lower end of the protective cover of the disk is a first input/output terminal portion for inputting the image pick up data from a signal processing circuit portion in the image pick up apparatus to be recorded on the magnetic disk, responsive to an external control signal, for outputting an image pick up data reproduced from the magnetic disk. On the other end, in the recording medium receptacle portion, there is provided a second input/out terminal portion located in opposition to the first input/output terminal and connected to the latter.
Upon loading the disk pack into or removing the disk pack from the recording medium receptacle portion of the image pick up device, it becomes necessary to mechanically connect and disconnect the first input/output terminals of the disk pack relative to the second input/output terminal. Since the weight of the disk pack is large in comparison with the video cassette, and due to the large number of pins in the input/output terminals, relatively large force may be required for connecting and disconnecting the terminals. Also, since the disk pack is arranged within the recording medium receptacle position at a distance from an opening portion for inserting and removing the disk pack, when the disk pack is removed from the upper end side while tilted at a relatively large angle, the image pick up apparatus may be dropped due to the heavy weight of the disk pack in comparison 15 with the video cassette.
Thus, in case that a disk pack is employed, the ejecting device can have complicated mechanism and/or be bulky in comparison with the case where the video cassette is employed. As a result, an area to be occupied by the recording medium receptacle portion becomes relatively large so as to cause difficulty in down-sizing of the image pick up apparatus.